1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a manually portable fisherman's sink. More specifically, this invention relates to a fisherman's sink that can be employed on a fishing dock or on a fishing boat by virtue of the presence of a novel combination of support mechanisms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The basic concept of providing a portable sink for camping and the like is generally known. However, the problems associated with cleaning fish and particularly the mess and inconvenience associated with disposing of waste associated with the cleaning of fish tend to make the prior art portable sinks impractical for this specific task. Ideally, the fisherman would require a highly portable, lightweight sink that would conveniently attach to a boat or fishing dock as well as be free standing, yet still provide all the essential convenience of a conventional kitchen sink such that the fish cleaning process can be performed at the location that the fish are caught. To the best knowledge of the present Inventor, no such device has been discovered or perfected prior to the present invention.